


1 April 2021

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Deamus, Drarry, Fluff, Kinky, Kinky sex, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Under The Table Blowjobs, Wedding, couple swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Victoire are married and it turns out Draco and Harry aren't the only kinky sods at their table, and they may get to act out a long time fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 April 2021

“Draco, have you got Scorpius?” Harry called from Lily’s room. He was very carefully lacing up her soft pink dress. The fabric was so delicate that it had to be done by hand and Harry focused all of his energy in the intricate pattern. Thus, his seven-year-old seemed to slip away.

There was a thud just outside the door and Harry looked up to find his husband, sleek and trim as always, leaning against the door frame, Scorpius held tightly in hand. “Do you want to explain to your father what you were doing?”

Scorpius blushed, looking down at his feet and digging his toe into the floor the way all naughty children learn to do. “No…”

“Go on, tell him.”

“Ugh...okay,” he looked up at Harry with watery green eyes, “Daddy found me when I was trying to take off my special shoes and flung it at the wall.” Harry only just noticed the one stocking foot and the little penny loafer in Draco’s left hand.

“Oh Scorp, I only just got them on you,” Harry groaned, stepping away from Lily’s crib, now that she was all laced up.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, who looked at him pleadingly. In seconds, Draco melted and took Scorpius over to the rocking chair, set him down, and began coaxing his foot into the brown nightmares. 

“I’m going to check on James. Make sure he has the pillow still.” 

“All right. I’ll be taking the little ones into the master bath in after this to do everyone’s hair. Yes, that means you and James, too. I’m not having you look like a mess at a family wedding.”

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room to find his eldest. What he found was very interesting indeed. The soon-to-be-ten-year-old was holding a deep red pillow and taking slow strides across his room, untied laces clicking on the floor and barely tucked shirt pulling a bit more out with each step. When he made a full trip and turned around, Harry was smirking at him in the way only a Malfoy could. 

“All right, kiddo, I think you’ve practiced enough. Now, come on over here so I can fix you up.”

Some retucking and lace-tying later, James was well enough along to take him in to Draco, who would be ready with gel and a fine-toothed comb to work over Harry and James’s infamous mops. Unluckily for James, he was the only child to have the gift of the Potter hair. Although, Lily’s Black-like-locks of strawberry blonde were almost as untamable. Scorpius, the lucky git, had Draco’s slick blond locks.

In fact, Scorpius was almost exactly like Draco, besides the emeralds in his eyes. Of course, this was just like James was to Harry, minus the gray eyes. Lily, the dear, was all herself. Strawberry-blonde locks that obviously were the perfect combination of her namesakes’ red and blond do’s. Her hazel eyes were a perfect cross of green and brown/gray. And her features were sharp, on a round face. The perfect combination of her families. 

“Harry, aren’t you done yet?” Draco called just seconds before his husband entered the room. 

He rolled his eyes at the timely arrival and turned to face his new projects. After some chastising about not using the expensive hair product that he had shipped from Egypt, James and Harry were finally released and allowed to join the rest of the line-up of Malfoys.

Soon enough, they were being coaxed into the chapel into their particular places. Harry stood and watched as his godson married his long-time girlfriend. He stood and watched as they shared their first kiss, their first dance, and their first meal as husband and wife. Lacing his hand with Draco’s, Harry leaned into his husband.

“They look so happy, don’t they?” Draco made a sound of agreement and shifted in his seat. Harry turned to look at him and noticed something was off. 

“You feeling alright?” Draco nodded, looking down at him and wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. Harry assessed him with a quick look and leaned up to whisper in his ear, “Are you horny, Draco Malfoy?”

Draco turned red all down his neck and looked pleadingly at his husband with a slight nod. Harry grinned and moved to press closer to him, their legs pressing together under their table. Ron and Hermione were seated on one side of them, Seamus and Dean on the other. Harry casually rested his hand on Draco’s thigh as Ron took Hermione’s hand to pull them to dance.

Draco tensed beside him, but opened his legs slightly and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. 

“So, what are you two planning to do after this?” Seamus asked, his hands hidden beneath the table.

Harry answered as his hand sneaked up Draco’s thigh, “Probably just head home to our house full of children and try to watch a movie before bed.”

Seamus shifted back in his seat and one of Dean’s hands disappeared beneath the table, assumedly to wrap around his waist. Harry slyly undid his husband’s belt and pants as he made small talk with the couple. Harry finally gripped Draco’s erection beneath the table and began to stroke it with just a flick of his wrist, trying to still the rest of his arm. 

“Have you two enjoyed the festivities so far?” Harry continued. Dean locked eyes with him with a mischievous grin, “Oh yes, we’re enjoying them just as much as you two.” His eyes roamed to Draco and then to the area just where his crotch might be visible had there not been a table.

Harry felt his cheeks heat, “I assume we like much of the same things around here, don’t you?” He began to stroke his blushing husband more freely, yet still unnoticeably to the rest of the guests. Dean grinned and did the same. Harry watched as Seamus’s eyes closed in pleasure, or what might have been exhaustion. 

“Care to join me?” Dean asked, carelessly dropping a spoon under the table. Harry bit his lip and nodded. They both slipped beneath the table and gave each other a thorough checking out before settling between the legs of their husbands and leaning forward to lick and suck over their cocks. 

Harry heard Draco gasp, and his cock hardened beneath his slacks at the sound. He began to suck him expertly, twirling his tongue in just the right way to drive him mad. Telling by the hand that was soon gripping his hair, it was working. 

He continued on this way, bobbing his head and gipping Draco’s thighs roughly for a few minutes before he felt the first touch. Dean dragged his hand slowly along his leg to palm over his clothed erection while he sucked Draco, and Harry moaned around his husband’s cock.

This was a fantasy that he and Draco had talked about more than once. A couple’s swap. The problem was always that they didn’t know anyone who was as ready or willing as they were to do it. Harry pulled off of his husband’s cock and pinched his thigh, he whispered, “Care for a swap, babe?” Draco’s answer was a tug at his hair, and Harry grinned.

He turned to Dean beneath the table and kissed him on the mouth, receiving a generous response as soon as he did. After a moment of groping between the two, they parted to settle in between each other’s husbands’ legs. 

Harry looked up at Seamus’s cock and nearly moaned at the newness of it. It was thicker than Draco’s cock, and it curved deliciously at the at the tip. Harry pulled the tablecloth away enough to look up and lock eyes with Seamus as he took him fully into his mouth, earning himself a thrust against his throat. 

He responded eagerly, hearing Draco’s gasps and feeling Seamus’s cock twitch in his throat made him hard and he could feel himself leaking into his pants. While he sucked, he reached down and undid his own pants, releasing his cock soon after. Seamus moved slightly when Harry popped off of his cock for a breather, allowing Harry to settle beside Dean.

Dean had also undone his pants and soon he found a hand around his cock that was not his own. Harry moaned low and took Dean’s cock in his hand as he moved forward to take Seamus’s cock back into his mouth. 

He worked as best he could to stimulate both of them, while thrusting his own hips into Dean’s expert grip. Before he knew what was happening, he was swallowing down Seamus’s cum. As he did, he heard Draco gasp and cum into Dean’s mouth. The two turned to each other once they had swallowed all of it. 

Harry soon found himself being leaned against the booth were Draco’s legs were still spread apart, Dean sucking expertly on his cock. It only took a minute or two before he, too, had cummed with a moan muffled by Draco’s hand, clasped tight over his mouth. Dean wiped his mouth and licked up the spilled cum. Harry watched as he stroked himself in short, fast movements. He moved to settle down in front of him, and soon his mouth was full of Dean’s load as well. 

He had never imagined that he would have done all this...with Dean and Seamus...at his godson’s wedding. He should feel terrible, but he honestly had zero regrets as he pulled up to sit beside Draco again, both too tired to get up and dance after such great orgasms.


End file.
